Let Nothing you Dismay
by Fablespinner
Summary: Tino's life was going down the drain fast. He had no spirit left, let alone any Christmas spirit... Until one fateful afternoon he meets up with Destiny. AU - Holiday Fluff


Title: "Let Nothing You Dismay"

Pairing: Sweden x Finland (Berwald Oxenstiernax Tino Väinämöinen / Sverige x Suomi)

Rating: T (not Quite M)

Credits & Disclaimers: Hetalia is © 日丸屋秀和 Himaruya Hidekazu I own nothing but this story's plot. Everything else is borrowed. Please note: this is AU (Alternate Universe.) This is pretty much all I write. You will also notice when it comes to Sweden's (Berwald's) speech. There is more than one way to write thick accents and soft spoken men who tend to mumble. You will NEVER see me write it by putting an apostrophe (') in place of every vowel. As far as I know it's not a speech impediment like a stutter or tick. (Which also can be written better than using apostrophe's where they don't belong.) One, it's annoying, two, it's hard to decipher and annoying and three, it's lazy, poor writing and annoying. You should not need a decoder ring just to get through reading a fanfic's dialogue. I lament the fact that it has "caught on" like the black plague to rats and now everyone (nearly everyone) use and abuse it, I refuse.

In addition, I will never use Japanese honorifics (i.e.: Su-San) in a story that has nothing to do with Japan. It breaks up the flow of a story when honorifics leap out at you where they don't belong outside of the comic (or are not otherwise explained to justify use). Mr. Oxenstierna or Mr. Sweden or even Master Berwald works just as well and in an English language story fits much better.

I also really put a lot of effort into keeping characters within their established perimeters, personalities, quirks and traits; you won't find characters going OOC on you, the reader, even when I place them in a universe outside of Hetalia-verse. If Characters/Countries do not have established names or possible official names listed, I will name them appropriately for their origin. Now that has been said and is clear to one and all… please enjoy this little story.

* * *

Once, not long ago, Tino had loved Christmas. The season began for him the day after Thanksgiving and didn't end until after the New Year. That was until he began working retail. Now the day after Thanksgiving was hell on earth, he was sick of carols by the first of December and by Christmas Eve he was ready to bring a gun to work to shoot every speaker of the PA System out. He was sick of the same ten carols on a loop, tired of the "attention shoppers" announcements, he was just plain tired.

He used to love Christmas. Not anymore.

Not since one horrible Thanksgiving about five years ago, his senior year of High School.

It had snowed early in Finland, Minnesota that year and his traditional Finnish family while embracing all the holidays of their New home in the United States, also celebrated old Finnish holidays too. He had been born in Finland and moved to the states and into a city of the same name when he was six. What little accent he once had was pretty much gone having spent the majority of his life speaking English, even if he could still converse in Finnish with his Grandmother quite fluently. It was on that fateful thanksgiving, while being buried in snow and bringing in firewood for the hearth his father had cornered him out at the woodpile.

"So, when you going to bring home a nice girl for the holidays?" His father had asked, waggling his eyebrows and Tino had sighed.

"Not planning on it Papa." Tino has tried to skirt around the topic, loading up his arms with wood to carry inside.

"Why not boy?" His Father had asked again and Tino pretended not to hear him and hurried inside. He was not ready to have this conversation with his very conservative father.

He managed to avoid the topic until right in the middle of Dinner. The food was all on plates and the whole family was shoveling food into their mouths and going in for seconds when his father brought it up again.

Tino didn't have to answer; his sister did it for him. "Tino is gay papa! Duh!"

Tino wanted to crawl under the table, his mother sat there like it wasn't even news to her; mothers knew everything after all. But his father was an entirely different matter. First he ranted and then he raved and then he preached and Tino ended up going to live with his Grandmother that evening, thrown out of his house and his world turned upside down.

"He'll come around." Was what his Grandmother had said as he went to bed that night in her freezing basement guest room.

That first Christmas, unwelcome in his childhood home had been the worst Christmas ever, and then followed by equally miserable Christmases thereafter.

He had lived with his Grandmother until he graduated High School; college was out of the question, so he went to work at the local mega market in the sporting department. It was right next to the toy department. The evil, diabolical, avoid it upon pain of dismemberment during the Christmas season Toy Department. A Department he had to cover when workers went on lunch or a coffee break or called in sick.

He hated his life during the Christmas season.

Once he had his first few paychecks under his belt he had moved out of his grandmother's frigid basement into a one room apartment in a not so great part of town. The only plus side was it was marginally warmer than the basement, if the radiator was working. It was better since he bought the electric blanket for his bed. He'd hibernate when not at work under that blanket. He had nothing else better to do. It's not like he had enough money, or desire frankly, to hit the club scene to get a date. He made enough to cover food and rent and not much else. His one concession to technology out of necessity was a "Pay as you Go" cellphone with only four speed dial numbers listed in its memory, work naturally in the first slot. His three buddies since elementary school took up the final three. Mikkel Densen, the stereotypical Danish Viking masking as a football player for State. He'd gotten a scholarship and had been away at college. He was home again working for his father's car lot across town and if he ever stayed sober on the weekends, Tino would call more often. Then there was Lukas and Erik Thomassen, the brothers who usually made Mikkel's life hell, but he never did catch on or realize how much the brothers picked on him or insulted him. Tino was just glad they didn't pick on HIM and were nice to him.

He didn't see his friends much, they worked long hours too. It wasn't like High School anymore, not by a long shot.

Tino shouldered open his sticky door and dropped his keys on the counter as he flopped onto his ratty, second hand shop chair. It was ugly and threadbare and lumpy, but it cost him five bucks two years ago. It worked. He rubbed his aching feet; he'd been at work since three in the morning for the "super fun time awesome grand black Friday sale extravaganza"! It was twelve hours later and he was exhausted and his feet hurt, but he got great pay today the only upside of working retail on the day after thanksgiving.

He looked at what was left of his Thanksgiving sticking up out of the trashcan. The empty Swanson Hungry Man TV Dinner "Turkey with Stuffing". He could nuke dinner like nobody's business. He sighed, his life sucked. Twenty-three, single, gay, working a crappy job and living in a crappy apartment. He'd kill to live in a nice little house, one of those Swedish Red cottage houses over on the east side of town with all the intricate white trim with matching sheds and garages. Nothing fancy, but they looked warm and inviting and cheerful, a Santa's Winter Wonderland year round. He liked warm and cheerful. Warm and Cheerful were good things. Too bad he couldn't afford the good things.

He could however afford to treat himself to his favorite smorgasbord buffet restaurant tonight and not have to cook for himself and he could murder some all you could eat meatballs right at the moment. So Tino pulled his boots back on, grabbed his keys and started to walk the four blocks to the restaurant. Along the way he passed a Christmas tree lot, and the scent of fresh pine assaulted his nose. It was heavenly.

Too bad his apartment was too small for a tree, too bad he was too broke to afford a tree, let alone lights and ornaments for it. He loved trees at Christmas. It was one of the small things he missed most about Christmas. Like when he was young and helping decorate the tree while mom made gingerbread and cocoa, popcorn and fruitcake and all the glorious wonderful aromas that made up Christmas wafted into the living room.

He missed his father swearing in Finnish and then Swedish just to cover all the juicy swear words when inevitably one of the lights burned out making all the rest go out and he'd have to spend hours trying each bulb until he found the blighter than had blinked out. He missed his grandfather dressing up like Santa Claus on Christmas Eve to put presents under the tree. He missed the traditional Christmas Eve Dinner with the whole family, he missed the sauna his father had built in the backyard, he missed his Grandfather's Salmiakki treats, he missed the lutefisk, he missed everything. He hadn't realized he was crying silently, as his fingers caressed a branch of spruce until a large warm hand pressed a tissue into his hand.

"Thank you." Tino said his eyes blurred with tears as he wiped his eyes.

"Welcome, ya." Came a deep voice, soft spoken with a thick Swedish accent in reply. Tino turned to face his benefactor and his vision was filled with a dark blue wool coat across an expansive chest. He then had to crane his neck up to meet the face of the man who had spoken. There Tino nearly forgot how to speak.

The man was Thor out of ancient Norse mythology. Well, Thor with a dark blue coat, blue jeans, hiking boots, glasses and a small white dog on a leash at his side instead of a hammer. It was He-Man pretending to be Clark Kent for an afternoon. His face was unreadable and Tino knew he'd not want to meet this guy in a dark alley anytime soon, despite the nice gesture of a handy tissue this guy was huge and scary!

"Are yoo alright?" The giant asked and Tino nodded.

"Yes, just the holidays suck for me and most other people is all. Thanks Again for the Kleenex." Tino said and the gentleman just nodded once and turned to walk away. He didn't go far, just to the other side of the lot where a heated RV trailer sat, he let the dog go inside, he apparently had only taken her outside to do her business. He obviously was either the owner or the manager of the tree lot. He remained outside, next to a cash register and a box full of ropes to tie trees down onto car roofs.

Tino realized he was staring at the scary God man for too long when he turned and his heart stopped again. A little girl was tugging on a rope and about to pull a tree down upon herself.

"LOOK OUT!" Tino cried, gently shoving the girl out of the way and only succeeding on letting the tree hit him in the head instead of the girl. Knocking him right into a puddle of filthy slush just as the girl's mother slapped him, hard, for shoving her daughter into the same puddle. Such was his rotten luck.

"She was going to get hurt." Tino protested rubbing his cheek as a strong arm descended out of nowhere and effortlessly picked the tree off his back and picked him up, surprisingly gently, and set him on his feet.

Tino turned to look at who had helped him to his feet and froze. Thor was standing there and he looked angry and terrifying. But he wasn't directing his ire toward Tino, but to the woman and her daughter.

"Much damage she cause. Please leave." The giant said, his voice still soft which perhaps made the words even more menacing to Tino. The woman seemed to agree, scooped up her wailing daughter and fled the tree lot. Then Thor turned back to Tino and he barely suppressed a squeak of alarm.

"Come inside trailer. Warm and Dry." The God said taking a firm hold of Tino's elbow to steer him to the trailer. Tino wanted to protest but somewhere along the line his tongue and brain had ceased their alliance with each other and were no longer on speaking terms. He could only nod dumbly and allow himself to be steered into the nice streamline trailer.

Once inside the God turned to someone and mumbled something, the man nodded and took up his place next to the cash register and the Giant then followed Tino inside the trailer and shut the door.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Tino was assaulted by a little white blur that leapt at him. He instinctively went to catch whatever it was and found his face getting wetter and wetter instantly from the fastest tongue of the north mid-west. He couldn't help but laugh as the tiny dog wriggled happily in his arms while she yipped playfully and bathed his face in a myriad of puppy kisses.

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" Tino exclaimed, his fears momentarily forgotten as he cuddled the canine, his brain and tongue calling a truce over cute puppies in arms.

"Her name Hanatamago." The Giant said and Tino chuckled.

"That's a mouthful." He said still not looking at the Giant and all attention focused on adorable fur and pink tongues.

"She like yoo. Here, sit." The giant pointed to a chair at a table and then rummaged a moment and came back with a towel.

Tino obeyed, remembering suddenly just who his temporary captor was as he sat with Hanatamago in his lap before accepting the towel from Thor.

"My name, Berwald Oxenstierna." He said softly and Tino smiled and nodded, one riddle solved.

"Tino, Tino Väinämöinen." Tino said around a bouncy pup.

"Suomi?" Berwald asked and Tino nodded.

"Sverige." Berwald said pointing at himself looking relieved a little.

"Obviously. You're also new here aren't you?" Tino asked watching Berwald closely. He didn't have a great range of facial expressions, but if you watched his eyes close enough, they spoke quite eloquently.

"Just a few years. I work for Uncle." Berwald said shaking his head and taking the squirming pup out of Tino's wet lap.

"She can be handful. Still puppy." He said setting the dog loose on the floor while Tino began to dry himself off.

"She's adorable, I love dogs. I wish my landlord let me have them. I live in a dump though I don't know if I'd subject a dog to my squalor." Tino said self depreciatively and Berwald raised an eyebrow.

"Hell I can barely keep myself fed some nights; I'd not do that to a dog either." Tino added, making depressing small talk while Berwald took his coat to hang up next to the heater.

"Getting Warmer?" Berwald asked quietly and Tino nodded.

"Yes, thank you. It's surprisingly warm in this trailer." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"I sleep here during season. Take turns with cousin. Watch lot for Uncle." Berwald said bringing down two mugs from a cabinet and poured nice smelling coffee into both mugs and handed one to Tino. He pointed to the milk and sugar on the table and Tino added both to his cup. So did Berwald with a soft, gentle upturning of his lips. He smiled a shy tender smile. He even looked a little flushed. Tino wondered why he ever found this giant of a man scary. He was gentle spirited, just very, very large. Like a great big polar teddy bear.

"Thank you, I love coffee. You make it strong like I do." Tino said sighing around a drink and Berwald just nodded drinking from his cup and watching Tino interact with Hanatamago who refused to let Tino ignore her for long.

"I could put her in my pocket. Here I thought I was small. You make me feel like a giant Hana." Tino laughed tickling her tummy as she squirmed around his feet. Berwald just watched, enjoying the company.

If he were honest with himself, he was enjoying the view too. Tino was easy on the eyes, very, very easy on his poor lonesome eyes. He was slender and lithe, with violet blue eyes and fairer than fair icy blond hair that framed his angelic face. He was frankly beautiful to Berwald's eyes. Still masculine but only just, a good wig and a dress and he could fool a lot of people on Halloween. He was short enough to pass as a woman. Even though Berwald was rather glad Tino was not a woman. Considering Berwald was very much gay and while he liked women as friends, he didn't want to bed them. Tino on the other hand was another matter entirely.

Berwald had often wondered if there was such a thing as love at first sight. Today proved to him there was at least super, instant attraction like a magnet at first sight. He'd looked up to see an earth bound angel crying on his blue spruce. It had been like a fist right in his chest to see it. Something was deeply hurting this young man in front of him and all he wanted to do was wrap around him and make it better. If that wasn't love, Berwald thought it perhaps should be. He was afraid to ask what was wrong, he didn't want Tino crying again, but perhaps that's what he needed. Whatever had happened out there on the lot wasn't finished yet.

"Want to tell me about it?" Berwald asked and Tino cocked his head.

"About what?" Tino asked scratching behind Hana's ears.

"When I first see yoo. Yoo very sad." Berwald said and Tino sighed.

"Oh. That was me being a sissy. Forget about it. I miss a lot of Christmas stuff I used to do as a kid is all. I'm not the only poor bastard out there, really. I'm okay. It just got to me for a minute is all." Tino said with a weak smile. Berwald wasn't buying it, he wasn't stupid.

"I am thinking that only part of it." Berwald commented, pouring them both more coffee.

"A little. I can't get back what I lost, there's no point in dwelling on it either. I'm not the only gay guy out there whose father thinks it's a slap to his manhood to have sired a nancy-boy. It doesn't make me less of a man because I'm gay, it doesn't make him less of a man because I'm gay. But you try telling old school father's that, it's a waste of time and breath. I see my grandmamma and mama still, they come by once in a while to see me. I just don't go there anymore." Tino sighed still stirring his coffee absently as it cooled. Berwald nodded.

"Some men don't know what it is to be man. I am lucky, my father and uncle think no less of me when I tell them I gay." Berwald said and it was like he watched the gears in Tino's brain grind to a halt and then start up again.

"You're gay too?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded. Tino Laughed.

"Well I need to turn in my gaydar it's broken. And no wonder they didn't think less of you, you could bench press a Buick! I unfortunately fit the stereotype of limp wristed girly boy. You were probably my size at ten!" Tino teased and Berwald chuckled slightly. It was more just air being snorted, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"I don't know about whole CAR, but ya I am biggun." Berwald said with a twinkle in his eye and Tino smiled and focused on that twinkle. He was no longer scary; in fact if Tino was being honest with himself, Berwald was beginning to look edible. Tall, gorgeous, built like a brick shithouse, with steely teal blue eyes and blond hair. He wanted to be all over that like a bear on honey. He'd pay money to see what was underneath that thick cable knit sweater and turtleneck. He'd auction a kidney to get that kind of money frankly.

Berwald smiled again, his cheeks a little pink. He was SHY! Tino was learning how to read the big man quickly. Tino, Mr. Nervous wreck, timid as a mouse, scaredy-cat made Mr. Mountain man shy! It was an awesome feeling to have so much power over such a big man. It was humbling really.

"Listen, I was on my way to the Smorgasbord around the block when I got waylaid and found myself in a puddle. Do you want to join me?" Tino asked mustering his courage and the look in Berwald's eyes was a joy. They danced.

"Ya, would like. Hold moment." Berwald said, sticking his head out of the door to talk to his cousin who nodded and gave a thumbs-up sign Tino could see out the window. He chuckled. Berwald then came back in and threw open a small closet.

"Here." Berwald said as he handed a large sweater over to Tino and a pair of jeans. "Pants belong to cousin, smaller than me. Sweater mine, too big probably but warmer than wet ones, we hang yoors to dry while eat." Berwald said Tino conceded that made sense. He got up and went behind the curtain that partitioned off the bedroom, surprisingly BIG for a trailer bed, but considering it had to hold Berwald, Tino could see it had a purpose. He shimmed out of his wet things and handed them blindly to Berwald through the curtain. He could hear the larger man hanging up his clothes while he shimmied into his borrowed ones. The pants fit okay but were miles too long, he had to roll up the cuffs and tuck them into his boots. The sweater was like wearing a tent, but very warm. Not to mention it was Berwald's and Tino was getting a small thrill wearing the man's clothes. He came out and held his arms wide, the sleeves dangling over his hands.

"Tah-Dah! Cat in a Sack at your service!" Tino sing-songed and Berwald smiled.

"It's too big, sorry." He said and Tino shook his head.

"It'll do while mine dry. Thank you, it's very warm." Tino said pulling his coat on over the massive sweater.

"Welcome." Berwald said quietly with a blush as he pulled his own coat on and opened the door for Tino.

Tino made sure he had his wallet in his pocket and stepped back out into the cold and grinned at Berwald's cousin. "I won't keep him long."

"Keep him as long as you like! It's about time he went out!" His cousin said grinning and Tino smiled.

"Him and me both frankly." Tino said turning to Berwald. "Ready?"

"Ya." Berwald said before inwardly melting. Tino had hooked his arm through his casually and led him out of the lot down the block.

Along the way Tino was pointing out things of interest, keeping the conversation going. "That little shop carries my favorite Salmiakki. Have you had it?" Tino asked and got a shiver in response.

"Ya. It acquired taste. One I not aquire." Berwald said and Tino laughed.

"Yes, it is I suppose. None of my friends like it either. More for me then!" Tino said as they walked by the shop and made it to the restaurant.

"This is my treat as a thank you. No arguments." Tino said and Berwald nodded once and followed him inside.

"Next time is mine then." Berwald said and Tino grinned. Already talking "next times" was a good sign in his book.

"Fair enough. Two adults please." Tino said to the cashier and paid for their dinners. A hostess took them to a table and they set their coats on chairs before heading to the grand buffet and grabbing plates.

Berwald noticed Tino could certainly eat like a man; he ate almost more than Berwald did. He surmised Tino must have a hollow leg to contain the sheer amount of meatballs consumed in one sitting.

"They make the best meatballs here. Oh and don't miss the smoked salmon, they just put out fresh. Save room for the ligonberry jam stuffed pancakes. Oh so good!" Tino said pointing to the various stations on the Buffet. Berwald could tell he ate here frequently to know so much about the establishment. He also had to admit, Tino was right, the food was delicious. He was enjoying his Sill, it tasted very much like his mother's. He had a weakness for pickled herring, it was his favorite.

They ended the meal with a few butter cookies, peppermints and coffee. Tino dominated the conversation, but that was his nature. He was bright and cheerful. Telling witty jokes and making animated gestures to go along with his commentary. While Berwald, rather conservative by nature sat and listened with rapt attention and growing attraction. He wanted Tino and wanted him badly. He was everything Berwald had been looking for and he was going to make damn sure he did whatever it took to win that prize.

The waitress brought over a doggy bag for the few meatballs left on Tino's plate he just couldn't finish. "For Hana!" He said placing the three little meatballs in the sack. Berwald nodded as he stood and held out Tino's coat for him. Tino tossed a tip onto the table and tucked his arm through Berwald's arm again as they headed back toward the tree lot, the sun was down and the temperature had dropped considerably.

"Oh my gosh it's cold!" Tino shivered and then shivered again for a nicer reason when Berwald's arm came up and around his shoulder, tugging him closer to his larger body.

"I keep yoo warm." He said and Tino melted and hooked his arm around Berwald's waist.

"Well you're doing a good job, Bear." Tino said, giving Berwald a nickname already. Shortening the first part of his name with a grin of mischief, daring Berwald to complain, he had no intention of complaining.

"Thank You." Berwald said as they reached a busy tree lot and Berwald unfortunately had to go right back to work. Tino didn't bat and eye and asked what he could do to help. While the two cousins helped people with trees, Tino got up on top of cars to help tie down trees until the lot closed at eight o'clock.

"You were a great help. Thanks Tino. And Thanks for making Berwald smile. He's been a bit down lately." His cousin, Lars, said as he headed toward his car to go home.

"It was my pleasure. It was a lot of fun for me too. Drive carefully, it's starting to snow." Tino said waving goodbye and turning around to see Berwald closing down the lot for the night. Without thinking, Tino went to the trailer and found Hana's leash. It had been a while since the pup had been outside and while Berwald was busy, he'd take Hana to do her business. She seemed simultaneously happy and grateful for the relief and Tino fed her the meatballs still in the sack in his pocket as a reward for being a good girl before he turned to take her back to the trailer. Berwald was standing there smiling.

"Thank you. It got so busy I was afraid there was to be mess in trailer." Berwald said and Tino chuckled.

"See, we think alike. No mess, she's a good girl." Tino said scooping her up to kiss her nose. How Berwald envied his dog right at the moment. He opened the door for Tino to go inside and he followed him into the warm trailer.

"Clothes still damp. Ya just have stay longer." Berwald said and Tino grinned.

"I don't mind if you don't. It's been fun today. I needed this." Tino said sitting back down at the table. Berwald started the coffee.

"Ya me too. It will be nice to have company, gets lonesome watching trees." Berwald said and Tino chuckled.

"I can imagine. Why don't I go rent us a movie? I saw a rental box around the corner at the gas station. You have a great set up here." Tino suggested and Berwald grinned.

"I have movies. It gets boring here; Lars and I have what called stash." Berwald said opening a cabinet next to the television and blu-ray player. It was filled with movies for long boring nights spent babysitting trees so they weren't stolen. He and his cousin kept quite an array of movies in the trailer to keep from going postal. They took turns after all sleeping in the trailer. One week stints each for a month. This was Berwald's week; Lars would have duty next week.

Tino inspected the titles. "Action, Adventure, Mystery, or Comedy?" Tino asked and Berwald shrugged.

"Pick one, I not mind any." Berwald said pouring the coffee into a carafe to set on the table next to the couch. One thing Berwald was thankful for, this RV Trailer really was very nice. The living room section pulled out making it very similar to a little apartment as opposed to a tin box on wheels. The couch was comfortable, the flat screen nice, the heater warm, the company even better.

Tino picked an epic fantasy about Vikings and set it next to the player and took off his boots and curled up on the couch. He watched Berwald putter about in the kitchen then pause to take off his glasses to clean them. Tino thought the Sahara desert had suddenly moved from Africa into his mouth because it went bone dry. He had thought Berwald sexy before, his face without glasses in the way was earth shatteringly handsome. He would auction his other kidney to get Berwald some Lasik surgery or contact lenses. Damn the man was beyond fine, he was scrumptious! Tino was thankful and said a prayer to every Norse god he could remember and few other religious deities in between thanking them that he had Saturday off work and if they would be so kind as to get Berwald in a frisky mood so he could get "summa dat" before the night was over he would be ever so appreciative.

Hanatamago, the puppy of a name bigger than she was, hopped up on the couch and snuggled up in Tino's lap, he was her new bestest friend! He gave her meat treats and rubbed her belly. He was awesome biped! She liked him and she knew her other favorite biped liked him too. This made her happy and she fell asleep dreaming of meatballs just as Berwald finished in the kitchen, bringing over coffee and cookies and putting the movie in the player.

He smiled at his dog curled up sleeping in Tino's lap, she was adorable and he was jealous of her. He settled on one end of the couch and patted the cushion beside him, inviting Tino to scoot over closer. He was pleased that Tino took him up on the offer with a shy smile and leaned against his broad side, Hana still asleep on his lap and they all curled up together to watch the movie and share warmth as it snowed outside.

Berwald as warm, oh so heavenly, mind numbingly solid and warm and Tino wasn't paying any attention at all to the movie as he snuggled up under Berwald's arm, puppy in lap and got sleepy with being content and warm right down to his toes.

It seemed just a few moments later Berwald was nudging him awake. He had drifted to sleep and the movie was over. "It's getting late. I like being pillow but snow getting bad." Berwald said rather reluctantly and Tino yawned and turned to look out the window behind the couch.

"Oh gosh it is. I was warm and you make a great pillow. I'm sorry I crashed out on you. It was a long day for me; I was at work for twelve hours not counting helping you here. The day caught up with me it seems. Now I have no desire to go out in that either. It makes me cold just looking at it through a window." Tino shivered and Berwald spooned up behind him and rested his chin on Tino's shoulder.

"Yoo not have go. Can stay here with me, I keep yoo warm." Berwald said braver than he felt and Tino grinned.

"I think I will take you up on that offer Mr. Oxenstierna." Tino said turning to face Berwald who crawled very slowly closer, making Tino lay back on the couch with Berwald hovering just inches above him. He continued to close that distance agonizingly slowly until his lips were a breath away from Tino's. He smelled of coffee and peppermint.

Tino's heart was doing summersaults in his chest with anticipation. He just knew this first kiss was going to curl his toes, Berwald's eyes were smoldering with intensity and intent.

"What are you waiting for Bear?" Tino whispered and he watched steely eyes flash with warning.

"Nothing now." Berwald said even softer before his lips finally met Tino's in a gentle but demanding kiss.

Tino couldn't help but moan into what was surely the best kiss of his young life. Oh but Berwald knew what to do with his mouth and tongue. He may not say much, he spoke in other ways. He was communicating loud and clear. He was hot and ready and he was going to devour Tino one kiss at a time.

Tino decided he liked being dessert and was going to let Berwald do whatever he damn well pleased so long as he continued making Tino feel this drunk without a drop of alcohol in his system.

Berwald pulled Tino up, lips still locked in battle and with his arms around Berwald's neck and legs around his waist; he was carried into the bedroom, kissing all the way. A few stumbles and banged elbows didn't dampen the raging fire they had started and before long the room was covered in discarded clothing and the bed covers were an absolute mess as two bodies writhed with pleasure on flannel sheets.

Tino had gotten his wish, he got to see what was hidden under cable knit sweaters and he decidedly liked what he found. Apparently the feeling was mutual as Berwald nibbled sensitive areas murmuring words like "Beautiful" and "God" and "Jag älskar du" Which made Tino shiver in all the right places. He knew enough Swedish to understand what that little slip of the tongue meant. He sincerely hoped Berwald did mean it, because he was too. In one afternoon he had fallen hard, head over heels in love too.

"I love you too." Tino whispered in Berwald's ear as they lay sweaty and sated in each other's arms amidst ruined sheets and a puppy that had joined them after they stopped moving about so much.

Berwald sighed and turned his head to look at his partner and smiled. "Yoo are special, I not let go soon." Berwald said and Tino grinned.

"Good, because my fine fellow, I'm the jealous sort and I don't share, I'm staking my claim and I only share you with Hana here." Tino said reaching down to scratch the puppy's ears.

"Then that makes two." Berwald responded punctuated with a yawn. Tino reached over his new lover and flipped the light out.

"Goodnight Bear." Tino whispered in the darkness as he settled down into warmth and happiness beside him.

"Sweet Dreams Tino." Berwald replied in the darkness.

"They will be now." Tino said closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

The next morning was a brutal awakening. Lars came early, before either of them was awake and slammed open the front door. "WAKEY, WAKEY KIDDIES!" He yelled into the trailer.

Tino shot out of bed like a dart, tripping over a puppy, discarded clothing, and messed up covers and landed ass first on the floor. "Ouch! Lars you're going to pay for this damn it!" Tino hissed rubbing his rump as he stood.

Berwald watched him, amusement in his eyes. "Morning Beautiful." He murmured and Tino just rolled his eyes.

"Not beautiful. Not first thing in the morning. I'm tired and need coffee and a gun so I can murder your cousin for waking me up like that. Damn it I'm high strung! If I were a dog I'd be a Chihuahua! Damn you Lars! My heart is racing a mile a minute. Where the hell is my underwear?" Tino said trying to find anything to put on before he went out to murder Berwald's kin.

"You're a real treat in the morning Ti! Coffee is on, don't hurt me too bad!" Lars called from the kitchen as Berwald uncurled from the bed and stopped a fussing Tino for a moment to steal a good morning kiss.

"I kill him for you." Berwald said with a wink, sliding on his jeans and slipping around the curtain. The next thing Tino heard was a loud thump and then a curse from Lars. Tino chuckled, found a huge robe and wrapped himself in it before going to check on his clothes still hanging to dry. He'd get dressed, have coffee, and then add to the bruise Lars surely had forming.

After a quick cup of coffee and getting dressed in his now dry clothes Tino was getting ready to head home to change into clean clothes and brush his teeth when Berwald came over Hanatamago on her leash.

"We walk with yoo ya?" Berwald asked and Tino nodded.

"Sure, but beware. My place is a real dump." Tino warned zipping up his coat.

"So yoo said." Berwald replied, giving one final glare at his cousin before following Tino home.

When Tino said he lived in a dump, he meant it. The place was falling apart and in Berwald's opinion should have been a condemned building. The RV was like the Ritz Carlton in comparison. He had one room that had a triple function of Living Room, Bedroom and Kitchen and the only room that was separate was the tiny bathroom. It had a stall shower, a toilet and a pedestal sink that were all practically on top of each other. He could see Tino was embarrassed as he changed clothes.

"I told you it's terrible. But it's cheap and all I could afford when I first started working. I didn't even have a mattress then. I slept on the floor for six months. Thankfully Grandma gave me some of her old pots and pans." Tino rambled as he tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper and then pulled a piece of lunchmeat out of his refrigerator and tossed it to Hana who gobbled it up with glee.

"Yoo spoil her." Berwald chastised and Tino grinned.

"But she's so CUTE!" Tino replied squatting down to tickle the pup.

"She be fat soon." Berwald commented as the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tino went to answer it and let a well dressed woman inside.

"Mr. Ah… Mr. Um…" She stammered and Tino laughed.

"Tino is fine most people cannot say my last name." He said and the woman smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I wish I was here with better news. I'm from the public health department and we're letting everyone in the building know that your landlord has failed to fix all the issues we demanded and therefore we have no choice but to close this building down. We're giving all the tenants 30 day notices, as of December 31st everyone needs to be out. The building will be condemned January 1st. I'm so sorry during the holidays and all, but it's so unsafe here." She said and Tino sighed.

"Lady, the holidays hate me anyway. It seems tradition at this point I lose a place to live for Christmas. Thank you." He said showing her out the door and he collapsed in his ugly chair.

"I knew it was coming, just didn't want to face it in winter." Tino sighed and Berwald squatted beside him and took his hand.

"Not good news no, but it's not like yoo have nowhere to go. Come to my house." Berwald said and Tino smiled.

"Bear that's sweet of you, but don't you think this is a bit fast? In a few days it may turn out you hate me." Tino said and Berwald shook his head.

"I doubt it. It is fast ya, but circumstances make need." He added and Tino nodded.

"True. But first, where do you live? I have to walk to work I don't have a car. I work at Mega-Market. Seven blocks east of here." Tino said and Berwald nodded.

"I live east, five blocks east of that place. I live closer than yoo do. But I drive you, not let you walk that far so cold. I only work lot one month a year, rest of time I make pine furniture for my uncle shop from home. I have workshop in back yard. I show yoo later ya?" Berwald asked squeezing Tino's hand.

"Sounds nice. Thank you, I really appreciate it. Boy, it's been one crazy twenty four hours, heck not even that yet. How about I make us breakfast first then I suppose I should pack some stuff. I don't have a lot. I assume you don't want any of my crappy furniture if you make your own." Tino said standing and grabbing a frying pan.

"No. Leave furniture. Just bring what most important to yoo." Berwald said taking up residence in Tino's lumpy chair while he began making pancakes in his tiny corner kitchenette.

"I could fit everything I own in the trunk of a car. That includes my clothes and the pots and pans. Everything in this place I bought at Goodwill, it can go back." Tino said gesturing around the room.

"I am sorry life not kind. I make it up to you. Naked in my sauna when you move in?" Berwald asked and Tino rolled his eyes.

"That could be dangerous Berwald. I've seen you naked and my hands wander." Tino chuckled and Berwald smiled back.

"Why you think I suggest?" He softly replied back and Tino laughed heartily.

"Pervert. Hooray." Tino winked as he set out some pancakes on the counter for both of them to eat quickly. Berwald had to be back at the tree lot soon.

"I see if Lars watch lot and Hanatamago for a few hours. It never busy in morning. I bring my car and help pack ya?" He asked and Tino nodded as he washed the pan and plates.

"Might as well. Here's my number." Tino said giving Berwald his cell phone number in case plans changed. Berwald kissed him on the cheek as he walked Hana back to the lot.

Not an hour later he was back with a pick-up truck. He obviously moved furniture with it; there were pine shards in the bed of the truck. Efficiently he helped Tino go through his meager possessions to decide what he was going to take and what he wasn't and just a couple of hours later, the truck was loaded, there wasn't much in the bed of the truck. Mostly clothes and the few knickknacks Tino wanted to keep. Everything else just simply wasn't needed.

It was a short and nervous drive to Berwald's house and Tino almost wept with joy when they pulled into the neighborhood he'd always loved since a boy. All those little red cottages like Santa's village dotted the hillside. Berwald's place was right at the top of the hill. He had two big matching out buildings that matched the house, a three car garage and a gorgeous two-story red house with white trim.

"I've died and gone to heaven. This is not real. I don't get a super hot boyfriend, a puppy to cuddle and Santa's house to live in all in one day. I'm dead, I know it." Tino said and Berwald chuckled.

"I take you like then ya?" He asked and Tino nodded.

"More than like. Come show me inside please!" Tino said grabbing Berwald's hand and bouncing on his feet like a happy twelve year old Christmas morning.

Berwald led him inside paradise. All warm honey pine, and clean lines. It was cheerful and warm and smelled of Murphy's oil soap and Berwald. It was magical. From the huge fireplace in the living room, to the rustic knotty pine staircase, to the massive master bedroom with the biggest bed Tino had ever seen. It was obviously hand made specifically for Berwald's large frame in mind.

"Our room." Berwald said and Tino turned to hug him.

"Did you make the bed?" Tino asked and Berwald nodded, blushing.

"Will you play with me later in it?" Tino asked and again and he simply got a nod and a long lingering kiss as an answer.

* * *

One Year Later…

"No Hana! Don't eat the tinsel baby!" Tino hollered then chased the dog around the tree in the living trying to get the tinsel out of her mouth.

Berwald was sitting in his favorite chair watching the fire and the antics in his living room. He was grateful to all the gods that ever were worshiped that he had run across a sad man one afternoon in his uncle's tree lot and then had that man unceremoniously dropped in his proverbial lap when his building got condemned. They'd been living together just over a year, and it was the best year of Berwald's life. He had a family, he felt blessed.

He even teased Tino and called him "His Wife" frequently. Tino would grumble and say things like "Last I looked I had a penis too." And various other variations on a theme, and Berwald did it because it annoyed his high strung lover to no end. He was so easy to get flustered it had become a game to Berwald.

One Tino didn't seem to mind all that much playing either.

It was Christmas Eve and the family was coming over later for Dinner. Berwald had the turkey in the oven and Tino had been helping cook all day too. His Mother was going to come by and his Grandmother. It was a start of a new family and new traditions. They were in for "the long haul" as it was so commonly referred.

The radio was playing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" and Berwald smiled. "Let nothing You Dismay" was something he vowed a year ago never to let Tino experience again and so far, he hadn't. Life was cheerful and happy. Tino only worked part time at the Mega-Market these days and spent the rest of his time helping Berwald in his workshop. Helping to clean up, deliver things, keeping the house clean and helping to get dinner ready. He really was a wife if you got right down to it, which had prompted the "my wife" teasing in the first place.

For Tino, Life was wonderful again, Christmas was a joy again and Berwald was loving and warm and full of Comfort and Joy. He was Tino's Joy. It wasn't a house or a place or a scent, or a gift or a tree, it was Love. When you had Love, the world was bright.

The End.


End file.
